Rebirth of the Flower - Renaissance ?
by Ariz0na
Summary: Un combat, un trou noir, un rêve étrange, un réveil difficile et une nouvelle vie ... Naruto parviendra-t-il à sauver son amie du plus redoutable ennemi jamais affronté, à savoir ... ...elle même ? [REVIEWS S.V.P; Les critiques constructives sont toujours bonnes à prendre! ]
1. PrologCh1 : Brève reprise de conscience

Bienvenue sur la page de ma toute première fiction :-)

Elle est consacrée à quelques personnages de Naruto Shippudden, notamment Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, l'Akatsuki et encore d'autres... [Sasuke ne fera pas, ou très peu partie de l'histoire, on peut même le qualifié de personnage tertiaire donc les SasuxSaku désolée mais cette fic risque de ne pas vous plaire ^^]

**Résumé** ;

_Après une longue et éprouvante bataille contre certains membres de l'Akatsuki, association de criminels recherchés et extrêmement dangereux, Sakura perd connaissance et est rapatriée à Konoha, où elle passe trois jours à l'hôpital, dans un comma profond. Un jour, alors que ses meilleurs amis Naruto et Sai venaient lui rendre visite, ils découvrirent le lit de leur amie vide, les draps défaits, ses affaires étant pourtant toujours à leur place. Sakura avait mystérieusement disparu. Le lendemain, alors que tout le village est à sa recherche, celle-ci réapparaît de son propre chef, mais ... Sai et les autres s'apercevront bien vite que celle ci n'est plus la même Sakura Haruno qu'ils avaient l'habitude de cotoyer. _

_Un combat, un trou noir, un rêve étrange, un réveil difficile et une nouvelle vie ... Naruto parviendra-t-il à sauver son amie du plus redoutable ennemi jamais affronté, à savoir ... _

_...elle même ?_

Voici un résumé qui, j'espère, vous donnera envie de lire l'histoire entière !

Je vous remercie d'avance pour l'attention accordée à ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;-)

* * *

**Avant propos ;**

/!\ L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fictions proviennent de Naruto Shippudden et appartiennent à . /!\

* * *

**Prologue : Bref reprise de conscience.**

Des nuages rouges … c'est tout ce dont je me souvenais.

Je me réveillai lentement, n'osant ouvrir les yeux de peur d'affronter la réalité, cette dure et cruelle réalité. Une voix se fit entendre, à ma droite.

« **Tsunade-sama, elle se réveille, venez vite !** »

J'ouvris un œil pour regarder à qui appartenait cette voix, et je vis, à mes côtés, assise sur une chaise, une ombre, dont je ne parvenais pas à distinguer le visage, mes yeux ne s'étant pas encore habitués à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre derrière l'individu. Après quelques secondes, je reconnu …

« **Shizune …** » articulai-je d'une voix rauque et faible que je ne me connaissais pas, « **où suis-je ? Est-ce que tout le monde va b…** ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que déjà, la porte de ma … chambre ? Non, je ne reconnaissais rien, ce ne pouvait être ma chambre… Bref, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaitre l'Hokage du village de Konoha.

« **Eh bien, la belle au bois dormant, c'est maintenant que tu refais surface ?** » me lança-t-elle en souriant, «** tu sais que tu en as inquiété plus d'un ?! Enfin, maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous ce n'est plus important. Tu es à l'hôpital, ça fait 3 jours que tu pionces.**»

« **Comment ? 3 Jours ? Impossible …** » répondis-je, en état de choc. Trois jours. Je dormais depuis trois jours et le comble c'était que je me sentais encore incroyablement fatiguée. Je levais les bras devant moi et les observais, à priori, je n'avais rien, tout semblait normal, si ce n'est qu'une quantité de tubes et de pansements y étaient reliés.

« **Et pourtant ! Tes amis, Naruto, Hinata et Sai sont venus tous les jours pour s'assurer que tu allais bien, ils se faisaient un sang d'encre et n'ont cessé de me harceler pour avoir de tes nouvelles quand ils n'étaient pas ici même. Enfin, surtout Naruto, quelle plaie celui-là quand il s'y met.** » reprit l'Hokage cinquième du nom.

«** Que s'est-il passé ? **» demandais-je, sans savoir si je voulais vraiment connaitre la réponse tout de suite. J'avais l'impression que le poids des mots suffirait à m'assommer de nouveau. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes… _ Sans doute les médicaments ont-ils cet effet_, pensais-je.

« **Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?** » demanda Tsunade, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« **Non, je ne me souviens de rien, si ce n'est que j'étais en train de combattre, quand j'ai été prise d'une affreuse douleur à la tête… et de m'être réveillée ici **».

« **Bon, et bien, on discutera plus tard, pour le moment tu as encore besoin de repos, je reviendrai te voir plus tard » décida Tsunade, « Viens, Shizune ! Nous avons encore du travail qui nous attend !** »

« **T-tout de suite, Tsunade-sama !** »

Et le temps qu'elles ne passent la porte, je m'étais rendormie.

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve, réalité ? Les frontières sont plus floues que l'on ne le croit.**

_Il faisait sombre. Je me trouvais dehors, plus précisément dans un bois, il faisait assez froid pour un mois de Septembre, d'habitude doux dans notre région. J'étais seule, et en chemise d'hôpital. Étais-je somnambule ? M'étais-je enfuie de la clinique ? Je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où je me trouvais mais une chose était sûre, je n'étais plus à Konoha. Je m'étais souvent entrainée dans la forêt, et aujourd'hui je la connaissais comme ma poche. Or, le décor que j'avais devant moi me paraissait inconnu. Je décidai donc d'explorer les alentours. Le vent soufflait, et je frissonnais dans ma simple chemisette. Après quelques temps de marche je me retrouvais devant une montagne, dont la paroi en pierre était démesurément haute et imposante. Je me dirigeai inconsciemment vers elle. Quand je fus assez près, je posai ma main sur la roche froide. De la vapeur s'échappai de ma bouche lorsque je respirai, tant l'air était froid. J'aurai du grelotter, trembler de froid, et pourtant je ne sentais presque pas l'air froid qui pénétrait sous le tissus léger de ma chemise. Soudain, la pierre trembla sous ma main, que je retirai vivement. Je reculai de quelques pas, redoutant une avalanche, puis fus aveuglée par un nuage de poussière émanant de la montagne. Une fois le voile dissipé je pus voir que la pierre avait disparu, laissant une ouverture de la taille d'une porte. Intriguée, je m'approchai. J'étais sûre que ce n'était pas par hasard que cette porte s'était ouverte. Je décidai de rentrer dans la montagne. Là, je suivis un couloire sombre, éclairé par seulement quelques lanternes, distancées entre elles de 2 ou 3 mètres. Je sentis de l'eau à mes pieds, et me rendis compte que j'étais pieds nus également, et que je me trouvée en plein dans une flaque d'eau. C'est bien ma veine. Je continuai ma route et arrivai dans une salle immense. Et vide._

_« **Woohoo ?** » risquai-je._

_La seule réponse que j'obtenus fut celle de l'écho de la pièce. Mais bientôt, un bruit me fit sursauter. On aurait dit une pierre qui roulait sur le sol résonnant de la caverne. Or je n'avais pas bougé. Un ricanement étouffé suivit. Je pris peur (ça ne me ressemblait pas !) et me retournai dans tous les sens, cherchant à voir la personne qui se tenait près de moi, en vain. Je me tournai vers la sortie. Elle avait disparu. Je me sentais piégée, et vulnérable. Soudain j'aperçu une silhouette face à moi. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle était grande et élancée, et les seules choses que je pus distinguer furent sa longue cape à col remonté sous ses yeux, d'un rouge brillant. Je voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma gorge._

Je me réveillai. Un froid glacial s'empara de moi. Je m'aperçus que j'étais allongée par terre, sur un sol humide et froid, dans un endroit que je ne connaiss… Oh attend, si, je connaissais cet endroit. La même pièce. La même atmosphère désagréable et l'impression de déjà vu. C'était la scène de mon rêve. Plutôt, de mon cauchemar, pour être exacte.

Je me levai et m'auscultai rapidement, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace suspecte, mais ne distinguai rien, à part quelques hématomes à différents endroits sur mes bras. Comment étais-je arrivée jusqu'ici et que faisais-je là ? Je me pinçai, pour être sûre que je n'étais pas à nouveau en train de rêver et étouffai un petit cri de douleur. Il faisait jour et je perçu la lumière qui filtrait par la porte. Il y avait donc bien une sortie. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci.

La lumière du jour était rassurante, je n'éprouvais plus la peur que j'avais ressentie hier… ou plutôt dans mon rêve… Mais, étais-ce réellement un rêve ? Puisqu'en soi j'étais arrivée à l'endroit précis. J'empruntai un chemin et me résolut à rayer ces questions de ma tête. Je respirai l'air frais, et un vent doux vient me chatouiller les mollets. Mais… J'étais en chemise de nuit ? Non, pire, en chemise d'hôpital ? Mais … qu'est ce que… Bon, j'y réfléchirai plus tard, pour le moment je dois me rendre dans un village et trouver des habits de rechange, si possible discrètement et … sans argent ? Évidemment, quoi qu'il me soit arrivé, je n'avais pas un sous sur moi puisque je ne disposai en tout et pour tout que de cette stupide chemise verte. Bon, il faudrait donc que je vole des vêtements. Je grimaçai à cette idée, mais tant pis, c'est un cas de force majeure. Je repris donc mon chemin.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard j'arrivée à l'entrée d'un village. Un symbole de feuille était gravé sur le panneau en bois surmontant l'entrée, deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté de celle-ci. Ça ne va pas être simple de passer sans se faire repérer, me dis-je. Tapie dans un buisson, je me creusai la tête à la recherche d'un plan, quand tout à coup…


	2. Chapter 2 : Qui suis-je ?

**Chapitre 2 : Qui suis-je ?**

**_Ça ne va pas être simple de passer sans se faire repérer, me dis-je._**** Tapie dans un buisson, je me creusai la tête à la recherche d'un plan, quand tout à coup…**

« **S-saku…ra** ? » entendis-je. Je me retournai et observai un garçon qui lui-même me fixait, ou plutôt me dévisageait. Il était plutôt grand, avait les cheveux foncés courts et les yeux noirs. Il était très pâle et portait un t-shirt court bleu-gris laissant voir des abdos parfaits et un pantalon de la même couleur. Je ne reconnaissais pas cet inconnu mais lui semblait me connaitre.

« **Excusez-moi, on se connait, peut-être ?** » demandais-je, toujours accroupie derrière le buisson.

« **Mais oui on se connait !** » répondit il avec une mine d'incompréhension sur le visage. « **Sakura, tu blagues j'espère ^^**' » poursuivit-il en s'approchant.

«** N'avance pas ! Reste où tu es** » l'interrompis-je, en tendant la main face à lui, en signe d'autoprotection. «** Je ne sais pas par quel hasard tu connais mon nom car il me semble que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré mais s'il te plait passe ton chemin, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, là tout de suite** » dis-je en me retournant vers les gardes, toujours à la recherche d'une idée pour rentrer dans le village.

«** Sakura, c'est moi, Sai !** » continua le dit « Sai ». « **Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, tout le monde te cherche depuis ce matin !** » reprit-il avec animosité.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Qui me cherche ? Qu'est ce que je faisais à l'hôpital ?** » balbutiai-je.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qui était ce Sai que j'étais censée connaitre ? Pourquoi étais-je à l'hôpital ? Et que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? J'étais encore en train d'essayer de rationaliser, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, lorsque Sai me tira de mes pensées.

« **Bon écoute, viens avec moi, rentrons au village, nous irons voir Tsunade pour lui expliquer la situation, elle doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi. En plus, il faut que tu retournes à la clinique, c'est dangereux d'être dehors dans ton état. Et prend ma veste, ça sera toujours ça de couvert** » ajouta-t-il en détaillant mon étrange tenue du regard. C'est vrai que je devais avoir belle allure là dedans, pas maquillée, pas coiffée, vêtue d'une simple blouse verte et pieds nus… Une vraie cinglée sortie de l'asile.

Ayant enfin une occasion de me faufiler dans le village, j'acceptai la proposition de Sai. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant ni dangereux, et semblait réellement inquiet. Et puis, dans le pire des cas si mon intuition avait le malheur de me tromper (ça n'est jamais arrivé !) je suis assez forte pour me défendre contre ce maigrichon pâlot.

Je passai donc la porte d'entrée du village aux côtés de Sai. Les gardes à l'entrée me firent un signe de tête et l'un d'eux me lança un « Salut, Sakura ! » amical. J'étais de plus en plus perplexe car aucun de ces visages ne me revenaient, pourtant eux semblaient me connaitre.

Après avoir marché dans ce labyrinthe qu'était le village pendant quelques minutes, Sai s'arrêta devant un escalier en pierre et tendit son bras dans sa direction, m'invita à le précéder. Ce que je fis. Arrivée en haut j'inspectais le couloir qui se trouvait devant moi et qui semblait vide. Sai passa devant moi et me pris la main pour m'amener à le suivre. Surprise et surtout méfiante, je retirai ma main d'un coup sec. Sai s'arrêta et me regarda, sans comprendre tout de suite, puis il sembla se souvenir que je ne le connaissais pas et repris sa route simplement, sans commentaire. J'aimais cette attitude pas trop de blabla inutile, de l'agissement avant tout.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte marquée d'un écriteau « Hokage Tsunade » et appuya sur la petite sonnette qui se trouvait à la gauche de celle-ci. Nous attendîmes un peu, et voyant que personne n'ouvrait nous repartîmes. En chemin, nous avions eu la chance (ou la malchance ?) de ne croiser personne et j'en étais soulagée.

« **Si elle n'est pas dans son bureau, elle ne peut être qu'à la clinique** » dit Sai.

« **Euh.. Sai, excuse moi, mais pourrais-tu me conduire dans une boutique, j'aimerai me changer, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans cette chemise, je ne pourrai pas partir comme ça.** »

«** Partir ? Tu ne pars pas Sakura, tu es chez toi ici, à Konoha. Tu dois te reposer en plus. J'ai l'impression que tes esprits sont confus, ce doit être du à la fatigue, et puis c'est tout à fait n…** »

« **Pardon ? Tu me traites de folle là ?!** » criai-je, en m'arrêtant brusquement.

« **Non, pas du tout Sak…** »

« **Si, c'est que tu viens de dire, que mes esprits sont confus, ça veut tout dire, je pers la tête c'est ça ?** » continuai-je, refusant d'écouter ses protestations.

Pour qui se prenait-il cet imbécile ? Il ne la connaissait pas, ne savait rien d'elle. Comment se permettait-il de la traiter de la sorte ? ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Sakura, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ce mal élevé.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister dans ce cas là, Sai abandonna et cessa de parler, après tout il connaissait Sakura et ce qui n'avait pas changé en elle c'était sa susceptibilité. Il reprit sa route, entrainant derrière lui la jeune fille irritée. _Au plus vite je retrouve Tsunade, au plus vite nous pourrons réparer ce problème,_ pensa-t-il.

_Pendant ce temps, au QG de l'Akatsuki…_

«** Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la ramener ici ? Elle n'est pas comme nous, elle risque de nous nuire. Si jamais Konoha découvre notre repaire, on va avoir un sacré paquet de ninjas sur le dos, sans compter les alliés et puis…** »

« **Je connais les risques, Konan. Elle ne nous nuira pas, au contraire. Je pense que dans l'état où le monde évolue, il est grand temps que nous disposions d'une médic-nin. Et qui serait mieux placée que Sakura Haruno, la disciple de Tsunade la Sennin ? De plus, elle a déjà prouvé son talent lors de l'affrontement contre Sasori, après avoir guéri le marionnettiste de Suna du poison mortel de celui-ci. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai les moyens de la tenir en place. J'ai tout prévu**. »

« **Mmmh… Bon, puisque tu le dis, je suppose que ça doit être vrai** » lança Konan à l'adresse de son partenaire. «** Quand intègrera-t-elle nos rangs ?** »

« **Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, il n'y aura pas longtemps à patienter. Je suis sûre que le stratagème d'Itachi est déjà en train de faire son effet…** » continua Pein d'une voix lente et froide.


	3. Chapter 3 : Où vais-je ?

**Chapitre 3 : Où vais-je ?**

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, Sai et Sakura (toujours en rogne) s'avancèrent vers la porte, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir. Tsunade la défonça et celle-ci atterrit sur le pauvre Sai qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il faut dire que la légendaire force de la Sennin était difficile à parer, dans n'importe quelle situation. A peine sortie, son regard se posa directement sur la jeune kunoichi.

« **Sakura ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! tu es censée te reposer, je te l'ai dis. On a lancé des équipes à ta recherche, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de disparaitre comme ça **! »

«** Euh… Hokage, il y a un soucis que nous n'avions pas prévu… je crois **» s'interposa Sai qui se relevait péniblement en se frottant le crâne.

«** Ah oui quel est-il ? **» demanda directement Tsunade, sans même sembler se rendre compte qu'elle avait assommé le pauvre ninja.

Sai se tourna vers Sakura et désigna Tsunade du doigt

«** Qui est-elle ? **» lui demanda-t-il.

« **C'est un test ? **» répondit Sakura en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Le ninja ne répondit pas et Sakura décida d'éviter de compliquer les choses, elle reprit : «** à priori, c'est l'Hokage du village, enfin il me semble puisque c'est comme ça que tu l'as appelée. C'est bon, j'ai réussi mon test je peux m'en aller maintenant ?** »

Sans même prêter attention à sa remarque, Sai continua :

« **Et que t'a-t-elle appris ?** »

De plus en plus troublée, Sakura essayait en vain de comprendre. Qu'arrivait-il à ce garçon, était-il fou ou l'avait-il prise pour une autre ? Non, impossible, il connaissait son prénom…

« **Rien du tout, c'est la première fois que je la rencontre**. »

«** Vous voyez ! **» lança Sai à l'Hokage, «** il y a comme un problème, elle ne se souvient de rien. En tout cas, ni de moi, ni de vous et ni de notre village, donc je suppose que le reste ne fait pas exception. Elle sait juste qu'elle est Sakura Haruno.** »

« **Mais de quoi devrai-je me souvenir ? **» s'emporta la kunoichi. « **Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend depuis tout à l'heure mais même si tu sembles beaucoup y croire je ne te connais pas, c'est clair ? Et cette dame non plus », dit-elle en désignant Tsunade du menton, « si ce n'est de nom puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de l'employer ! Maintenant laissez moi tous avec cette histoire il faut absolument que je parte d'ici avant qu'à mon tour je ne devienne folle.** »

« **Où veux tu aller ?** » lui demanda Tsunade, l'air imperturbable.

« **Chez moi**. » répondit-elle d'un ton décidé.

« **Sais tu au moins où se trouve ta maison ?** » continua la Sennin.

«** Évidemment. Elle est … **»Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en était pas très sûre. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne dans la forêt, à l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt.«** Elle n'est qu'à quelques pas d'ici. Dans la forêt.** » dit-elle finalement, en croisant les bras et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'Hokage.

Sai, pendant ce temps, était resté figé, à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Que fallait-il faire ? Sakura avait l'air de souffrir d'amnésie, or il n'y a aucun remède à l'amnésie. Si ce n'est, lui montrer des objets, photos, souvenirs qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver la mémoire. Une idée lui vint tout à coup.

« **Tsunade-sama, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai aller chercher Naruto. Je crois qu'il pourrait peut-être nous aider. Après tout, ils sont plus proches que n'importe qui d'autre.** » proposa-t-il.

Au nom de Naruto, Sakura eut une étrange sensation. Ce nom lui avait semblé si familier, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« **Très bien, dépêche toi, nous t'attendons ici. **» accepta Tsunade. «** Sakura, veux-tu bien l'attendre ? Il faut que tu vois quelqu'un ça ne sera pas long, mais ça pourrait t'aider.** »

A ces mots, le jeune ninja sauta sur un toit et disparut.

«** Hum… D'accord, mais une fois que j'aurai rencontré cette personne, vous me laisserez m'habiller convenablement et m'en aller ? Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer** » répondis celle-ci, un soupir d'exaspération en guise de ponctuation. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait se rendre dans cet endroit au plus vite. Cette idée fixe lui tournait encore en tête lorsqu'un objet heurta son dos. Elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin et manqua de s'étaler dans la poussière sous le poids de son assaillant. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut que deux bras étaient passés autour de sa taille et la serraient. Elle sentit également le souffle chaud d'une respiration dans sa nuque. Ni une ni deux, elle fit volte face et asséna un coup d'une puissance digne de … eh bien… digne de celle de Sakura Haruno, ce qui fit valser l'inconnu qui se retrouva par terre, étendu sur le dos et l'air étourdis. Il se releva en se frottant la tête et regarda la kunoichi quelques instants avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

**« Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, surtout par surprise, et surtout de la part d'un inconnu **» dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui tendre la main, afin de l'aider à se relever.

Le jeune ninja blond perdit son sourire un instant, avant de le remplacer par un nouveau, encore plus grand, et encore plus éclatant.

« **Haha… Pas mal, Sakura-chan, pas mal… Un instant j'ai failli y croire. Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu réussiras à me surpasser en matière de farces** », lui dit-il en se relevant de lui-même et en époussetant brièvement ses vêtements.

Sakura se retourna vers les deux autres ninjas, Sai et Tsunade et leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

Tsunade se tourna a son tour vers Naruto, et ne sachant pas trop comment lui faire comprendre la situation, ferma les yeux et pris une longue inspiration. Décidément, les problèmes ne cessaient jamais dans ce patelin.

«** Naruto, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement**. » commença-t-elle.

« **Oui, qu'y-a-t-il, mamy Tsunade ?** » répondit ce dernier, malicieusement.

« **Sakura est amnésique**. »

Manière plutôt brutale de lui dire, je vous le concède. Mais après avoir réfléchi un instant, Tsunade s'était rendue à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucune bonne façon d'annoncer une chose pareille, alors autant faire simple. Surtout qu'elle s'adressait à Naruto. Sai sous la brusquerie de l'annonce ouvrit des yeux ronds et pâlit, si cela lui était possible.

« **Je ne suis pas amnésique je vous dis, c'est vous qui êtes devenus complètement cingl…** » commença-t-elle. Cependant elle s'arrêta, car elle commençait à douter. La thèse de l'amnésie était certe probable, car elle semblait être la seule à être perdue au milieu de tout ces gens, qui eux pourtant la connaissaient. Faisaient-ils tous semblant ? Non, une ruse pareille c'est impossible. Et puis pourquoi ? Et pourquoi à elle ? De plus, certains de ses souvenirs étaient confus, et le nom de Naruto avait résonné étrangement dans sa tête quand elle l'avait entendu. En tout cas si c'était vrai, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite.

Aucuns d'eux ne se doutaient qu'à quelques mètres de là se tenaient deux individus, qui les espionnaient…

« **Argh… Elle commence à se douter de quelque chose… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, elle était censée être complètement piégée par ma technique** » ragea un jeune homme dont les cheveux d'un noir corbeau encadraient un visage doux mais pourtant si froid. Ses yeux rouges luisaient d'un éclat meurtrier.

« **Bah, t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ses doutes vont se dissiper quand on passera à la seconde phase du plan. Tu ne devrais pas douter des plans du chef, Itachi** » répliqua son coéquipier à la peau bleuâtre, avec un sourire laissant apparaitre deux rangées de dents des plus aiguisées.

L'Uchiha ne répondit rien, il était perdu dans ses songes. Comment cette fille, cette simple kunoichi aux cheveux roses pouvait-elle créer… une faille… dans sa technique ? Personne n'en était capable. Alors pourquoi elle ?! En tout cas, il valait mieux arranger ça et vite, et surtout il fallait éviter que Pein soit mis au courant, sinon ça allait barder pour lui.

Retour dans notre petit groupe…

« **Am…am… nésique ? **» balbutia le Jinchuriki. "**Comment ça amnésique ? Elle a perdu la mémoire?** » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« **Oui Naruto, c'est que le terme amésique veut dire** », ironisa l'Hokage, qui n'avait pourtant pas le cœur à la plaisanterie.

« **Comment est-ce arrivé ?** » reprit le blond.

« **Nous n'en savons rien. Elle s'est échappée de l'hôpital où elle se trouvait la nuit où elle a reprit connaissance. Sai l'a retrouvée à l'entrée du village, perdue et comme ça.** »

« **Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là** » s'énerva la concernée. «** Je me fiche de ce que pouvez dire. Il faut que je parte** »

Les ninjas n'eurent le temps de répliquer que déjà Sakura avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers l'entrée, ou plutôt la sortie dans ce cas là, de Konoha. Naruto voulut la retenir par la main mais Tsunade l'en dissuada d'un geste. Il ne fallait pas brusquer la jeune fille. D'abord, elle devait réfléchir à une manière de la guérir. Si même le souvenir de Naruto avait été perdu, c'était plus grave que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

Sakura, toujours en chemise d'hôpital, se dirigeait à grand pas vers les portes du village. Une fois arrivée, elle passa sans un regard devant les deux gardes, les points et la mâchoire serrés. Les deux hommes furent assez étonnés et ne dirent un mot, de plus ils savaient que lorsque Sakura était de cette humeur il valait mieux se garder de la déranger. Ils la laissèrent donc passer.

Sakura marchait depuis environ une heure lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt et sans aucune arme, mais, à son habitude elle n'hésita pas et se rendit là d'où venait le bruit. Elle arriva près d'un lac. N'apercevant rien, elle décida qu'elle pouvait prendre quelques minutes de repos pour se rafraîchir dans l'eau douce.

Elle entra dans l'eau fraiche toujours vêtue de la même blouse verte, qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée par soucis de pudeur. En effet, même si à première vue personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, on lui avait toujours appris à rester sur ses gardes en toutes circonstances. Une fois qu'elle eut de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, elle mit ses mains en coupe pour prendre un peu d'eau crystalline et s'en aspergea le visage, puis d'un seul mouvement, elle tendit les bras et plongea tête la première.


	4. Chapter 4 : Où ère-je ?

**Chapitre 4 : Où ère-je ?**

Après s'être détendue longuement dans l'eau du lac, Sakura décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette en chemin. Après tout, elle ne savait pas précisément où elle se trouvait ni où elle allait, et il lui fallait gagner un endroit sûr avant la nuit. Elle sortit de l'eau et constata que la température avait nettement diminué. Trempée, avec pour seul vêtement une blouse mouillée qui lui collait à la peau ce qui avait le don de la faire frissonner, elle commençait à grelotter. Le soleil avait disparu lui aussi, laissant la place à une lune montante bordée de gros nuages, que Sakura observa un instant. Quelle idiote. Combien de temps était-elle restée ici ? A présent, bonne chance pour sécher sa robe. Elle était bonne pour marcher avec cette loque glacée sur elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait de s'auto-insulter intérieurement, elle ne vit pas l'individu qui s'approchait d'elle, dans son dos.

De son côté, l'individu en question n'était pas totalement sûr de lui non plus. Comment devait-il l'approcher ? Comment annoncer sa présence sans que la jeune fille ne prenne peur ? D'autant plus qu'elle devait se croire seule, étant donné l'état dans laquelle était sa chemise. Elle ne devait certainement pas se douter que, mouillé, le tissu de ce genre de vêtement devient transparent. Il esquissa un sourire avant de tenter la stratégie d'approche la plus neutre.

« **Rhm rhmm **» fit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Sakura sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle. _Rester sur ses gardes hein, ouais, tu parles._ Elle s'en voulut à nouveau mais le moment n'étais plus à l'autoflagellation. Elle se retourna d'un bon pour faire face à la personne en question.

« **Q-qui êtes v-vous ?** » réussit-elle à articuler, malgré les tremblements qui agitaient sa voix. Des tremblements de froid, n'allez pas vous faire des idées. « **Q-qu'est-ce que v-vous faites l-là ?** »

Pathétique. L'inconnu allait maintenant la prendre pour une demeurée. Celui-ci était en plus plutôt agréable à regarder. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pu estimer en étant à une bonne distance de celui-ci, et ce qui la frappa en premier lieu fut sa magnifique crinière blonde. Une épaisse mèche de cheveux recouvrait son œil gauche, mais elle pu apercevoir le bleu azur profond de son autre œil. Il portait également un bandeau frontal de ninja, mais un peu différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il arborait le symbole du village d'Iwa, barré par un trait semblable à une griffe. Et pour finir, il y avait sa cape. Ou plutôt son manteau, partant de ses chevilles et dont le col recouvrait une partie de son visage, jusqu'aux yeux pour être précise. Le manteau en question était entièrement noir, parsemé de quelques nuages rouges cernés de blanc. Des nuages rouges. Elle était sûre d'en avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix du blond.

« **Tu sembles frigorifiée ma pauvre, hm. Prends ça,** » dit-il en commençant à enlever son épais manteau.

Sakura, méfiante, eu un mouvement de recul, dont s'aperçut le ninja.

«** T'inquiète, hm, je ne vais rien te faire. C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir les si jolies filles gelées,** » poursuivit-il avec un sourire, en lui tendant le vêtement.

Sakura hésita. Devait-elle faire confiance à cet inconnu ? D'abord il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, ensuite il se permettait de la tutoyer et de l'appeler « ma pauvre », pour ensuite lui faire du charme. Mais bon, il avait raison, il faisait un froid hivernal et elle commençait à perdre la sensation dans ses orteils et ses mains. Avant qu'elle ne put faire un geste, il ajouta

«** Ta chemise ne cache pas grand-chose tu sais, personnellement cela ne me dérange pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois du genre à t'exhiber de la sorte devant un inconnu, bien que tu sois loin d'être désagréable à regarder **», fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté et en la jaugeant de bas en haut, à la manière d'un acheteur évaluant sa marchandise.

A ces mots, la kunoichi jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et s'aperçu qu'en effet… Rien n'était caché. Le tissu lui collait à la peau et étant rendu transparent par l'humidité, ne lui procurait aucune intimité. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme et saisit le manteau qu'il lui tendait. Elle l'enfila rapidement et essaya de camoufler sa gêne, qui transparaissait par le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Elle n'osait le regarder en face. Il aurait pu lui dire tout de suite ! _Pervers, il s'est bien rincé l'œil à mon insu. Mais bon, au moins il me l'a dit. Qui sait si je ne serai pas restée comme ça encore longtemps, idiote que je suis_, pensa-t-elle.

« **Voilà, hm… ça va mieux maintenant ?** » lui demanda-t-il, une fois qu'elle fit enveloppée dans le manteau noir, un léger sourire en coin apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle refusait de l'avouer, mais le manteau lui procurait bien fou. Il était si chaud, si confortable… Elle devait cependant remercier le ninja, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La plus simple sera la meilleure.

« **Merci** » murmura-t-elle.

« **Eh bien, eh bien, ce manteau te va déjà comme un gant. Il était fait pour toi, c'est sûr. **»

Sakura ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles, mais elle lui était reconnaissante pour l'attention qu'il lui portait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore en confiance totale.

«** Que fais-tu ici, seule, et si tard, hm ?** » demanda-t-il innocemment, bien qu'il connaisse très bien la réponse.

« **Je vous ai posé la même question, j'attends toujours la réponse.** » osa-t-elle. Après tout, elle n'allait pas jouer les tendres avec cet inconnu.

Surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, le ninja blond sourit. _Elle a du caractère_, pensa-t-il.

« **Haha… Très bien, tu as raison, quel impoli je fais. Je m'appelle Deidara. Je fais partie d'une … association… de ninjas. On est basé pas très loin d'ici. Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu peux venir avec moi, pour la nuit.** » dit-il.

_Eh bien, celui-là il perd pas de temps,_ pensa la kunoichi.

Voyant le regard septique de la jeune fille suivant ses paroles, il sentit qu'il avait mal choisi ses mots et reprit « **je veux dire, tu peux dormir chez nous, au moins tu seras au chaud, tu vas mourir si tu restes dehors par ce froid, hm.** »

Elle continua de le regarda, pesa le pour et le contre et finalement céda, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait nulle par de concret où loger, il avait vu juste. Au pire, elle saurait se défendre.

« **En fait … je serai assez tentée de dire oui** », avoua-t-elle à l'adresse de Deidara.

« **Merveilleux, alors allons-y **» lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Sur le chemin du repère, Sakura voulut en savoir un peu plus. Rien de plus normal, après tout elle se rendait chez des inconnus en pleine nuit et désarmée, il fallait avoir un maximum d'informations et prendre ses précautions.

« **Une association de ninjas ?** » demanda-t-elle. « **Quel genre d'association ?** »

«** Criminelle. **» répondit Deidara. Avant de comprendre son erreur. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« **Pardon ?!** » s'écria la jeune femme en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher.

« **Une association qui traque les criminels** » se corrigea-t-il. Voyant le regard suspicieux de la kunoichi toujours braqué sur lui, il poursuivit « **Tu vois, nous sommes une association assez secrète, et les polices des différents villages nous communiquent les dossiers informatifs des criminels les plus recherchés, afin que nous les trouvions et les jugions, enfin, tu vois le genre, hm**. »

« **Ah, je vois… **» répondit simplement Sakura, en reprenant sa route au côté du jeune homme.

La scrutant du coin de l'œil pour déceler toute trace de suspicion, Deidara ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, entourés de cils épais et longs qui les mettaient encore plus en valeur. _Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Cette fille est une gamine de Konoha que tu es censée capturer pour les intérêts de l'Akatsuki, et de l'Akatsuki seule, _murmura une voix dans sa tête. Il se reprit et tout deux continuèrent leur marche en silence.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant une paroi rocheuse, que Sakura reconnu immédiatement. Elle recula. Deidara le vit et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« **Un problème ?** » lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

Sakura ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire. Devait-elle lui parler de son rêve ? Ou bien faire comme si elle ne savait rien et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit ?

De son côté, Deidara savait bien ce qui perturbait la kunoichi. Évidemment, puisque tout faisait partie du plan. Sa mission était de ramener Sakura au repère, de sa propre volonté, sans la forcer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi lui, c'était de loin le moins intimidant du groupe. Puisque la technique d'amnésie d'Itachi faisait effet, elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux ni de leur organisation. En revanche, grâce à l'illusion, elle avait été conduite jusque là volontairement. Ayant perdu la mémoire elle n'avait donc pu se raccrocher qu'à ce souvenir, et ainsi, elle trouverait bientôt en l'organisation « une nouvelle famille ». C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait dit Pein. Il savait que jamais il n'obtiendrait les services de Sakura par la force, elle était beaucoup trop loyale envers son village et ses amis et aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de leur apporter son aide. Mais en recommençant à zéro, elle n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'eux ou de les détester. _Tout fonctionne comme prévu_, pensa Deidara. Une fois entrée, on la présenterait aux autres qui feraient un effort et prendraient sur eux pour faire une bonne première impression, ainsi Sakura aurait envie de rejoindre le groupe et il serait possible de la faire se retourner contre ses anciens alliés, les ninjas de Konoha, et tout particulièrement le Jinchuriki.

Sakura ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Devait-elle entrer ? De toute évidence, c'est ce qu'attendait le ninja blond qui la fixait toujours, avec un demi-sourire. Avec ce sourire et ces yeux incroyablement bleus, il avait presque un visage d'ange. Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait être, un ange. Il est arrivé pil poil au bon moment pour lui porter secours. _Ça ne va pas Sakura ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Je te rappelle que tu ne connais ce type depuis à peine 1h alors calme un peu tes ardeurs et bouge toi. Tu dois rester prudente, _lui souffla la voix intérieure.

Elle se décida finalement à faire un pas, puis un autre, et suivi le jeune jusque l'entrée, qui s'ouvrit comme elle l'avait prévu, à leur approche. La nuit était tombée et il faisait très sombre, aussi sombre que dans son pseudo-rêve. Deidara s'arrêta devant la porte et tendit son bras en direction du couloir, invitant la jeune femme à entrer. Elle hésita une dernière fois, et finalement, pénétra dans l'entre mystérieuse. La porte se referma derrière elle en un glissement sourd…

De l'extérieur, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'une cachette secrète se trouvait derrière cette gigantesque pierre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Welcome home !

**Chapitre 5 : Welcome Home !**

Après avoir traversé un labyrinthe de couloirs, Sakura sentait la fatigue monter en elle. Son hôte du s'en rendre compte, car il jeta un regard encourageant envers la jeune kunoichi.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.** » lui dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille reprit courage et continua de marcher aux côtés du blond. Elle n'avait cessé de se demander, depuis leur rencontre, d'où lui venait cette étrange impression de déjà-vu qu'elle avait eu en voyant les nuages rouges qui parsemaient le manteau du ninja. En vain. Pourtant, quelque part dans son esprit, elle savait qu'elle les connaissait. C'était d'autant plus perturbant qu'elle ne parvenait à éclaircir ses souvenirs.

Ils passèrent bientôt devant une double porte. On pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations s'en échapper, mais Sakura ne réussit pas à en identifier le sujet où les participants.

Voyant que la jeune fille s'attardait un peu lorsqu'ils passaient devant, Deidara lui dit

« **Mes collègues. Je te les présenterai demain. Pour le moment, je vais te conduire à ta chambre afin que tu te reposes, tu sembles en avoir besoin Sakura.** »

La dite Sakura s'arrêta net.

« **Je ne vous ai jamais dis mon prénom.** » dit-elle, soudain devenue froide comme les pierres qui composaient les murs du repère.

Deidara sursauta imperceptiblement. En effet, _théoriquement_ il ne devait pas connaitre son nom puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, de plus lors de leurs présentations il ne lui avait pas non plus demandé. _Quel idiot_, pensa-t-il.

« **Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom **? » reprit la kunoichi.

«** Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai sans doute du le voir un jour dans un de nos dossier je suppose **» répliqua-t-il. _Brillant, comme excuse, vraiment … _Si Sasori avait été avec eux, il ne se serait pas privé pour le lui faire remarquer.

Sakura lui lança un regard méfiant, et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« **Peu importe, vous pourrez m'expliquer demain, pour le moment je ne demande qu'une chose, c'est de dormir**. »

_Tant mieux, ainsi cela me laissera le temps de mettre Pein au courant et de le laisser inventer une histoire_, pensa Deidara.

« **Tu peux tout à fait me tutoyer tu sais** » ajouta-t-il, pour détourner un peu plus la conversation, et surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette distance que le vouvoiement mettait entre eux.

«** Pas la peine, après demain nous risquons de ne plus jamais nous voir de toute façon** » lança-t-elle.

_Ça c'est ce que tu crois… _ne put s'empêcher de se dire Deidara avec un sourire en coin.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence, une tention étant apparue entre eux depuis l'incident. Le déserteur se disait que, peu importait le lavage de cerveau, Sakura Haruno était une fille extrêmement difficile à approcher, et qu'il ne serait pas simple de lui faire intégrer l'Organisation.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant une certaine porte, Deidara s'arrêta et se tourna vers la kunoichi.

« **Voici ta chambre. Elle est un peu à l'écart de celle des autres, pour t'éviter les bruits qui pourraient provenir de la grande salle ou des chambres des autres. Ne va pas te faire d'idées, c'est juste que mes collègues sont parfois à fleur de peau et il est facile de les énerver. Enfin, tu comprendras vite** ! » termina-t-il, en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche droite. Il ouvrit la porte, et invita Sakura à entrer.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de noter que cette chambre était vraiment agréable. Les murs, peints dans les tons sombres, étaient égayés par des éclairages, ce qui donnait une certaine ambiance à la pièce. Il y avait un lit, bien sûr, accompagné d'une table de nuit, tout deux d'un bois ébène absolument splendide et une garde robe également ébène à l'autre bout de la pièce. Deidara suivit la jeune fille à l'intérieur et lui indiqua une autre porte.

**« Ici, c'est la salle de bain. Tu trouveras dedans tout ce qu'il te faut, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux toujours m'appeler, moi ou quelqu'un que tu trouveras. Ma chambre est la plus proche d'ici, à 6 portes de celle-ci, sur la droite. Maintenant je vais te laisser. Je passerai demain te chercher pour le déjeuner. Bonne nuit,** » lança-t-il, en se retenant cette fois de prononcer le nom de Sakura, pour éviter de lui rappeler cette erreur.

Il ferma la porte et partit. Sakura entendit le bruit de ses pas résonner dans le couloir, de plus en plus lointain, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se décida à se faire une toilette. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se plaça devant le grand miroir. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit presque hérisser les cheveux sur la tête. _Mon Dieu, j'ai une mine affreuse. Heureusement que je n'ai rencontré personne d'autre, n'importe qui aurait pris la fuite en me voyant, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la petite armoire sous l''évier et découvrit avec bonheur une panoplie d'essuis, de gants de toilettes et de gels de toutes sortes. Ensuite elle se glissa dans la douche, et ouvrit le robinet.

Elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau chaude qui coulait et parcourait son corps. Quel bonheur de pouvoir prendre une douche après cette journée infernale. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle ressortit de la cabine fraiche et propre, après environ une demi-heure. Soudain elle se figea.

_Mes vêtements ! _

En effet, elle n'avait sur elle que cette éternelle chemise verte d'hôpital. Elle n'allait quand même pas la réenfiler ? Sale, encore humide et surtout inconfortable et hideuse, elle ne pouvait pas remettre ça. Oui mais, le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre. Devrait-elle demander une tenue à Deidara ? Non, elle n'allait pas le déranger pour ça. De plus rien ne garantissait qu'il avait des tenues féminines à sa taille en stock. D'un autre côté, elle ne perdrait rien, et il lui avait bien précisé qu'en cas de besoin, elle pourrait l'appeler. Elle se décida finalement à tenter sa chance. Elle se drappa dans un grand essui et sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais qu'importait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sortit dans le corridor, et se remémora les paroles du jeune homme. _A 6 portes d'ici._ C'est parti. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança, au pas de course dans le long et sombre couloir.

Elle arriva rapidement devant une porte, semblable à la sienne. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait, de toute part, d'innombrables portes identiques. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Était-ce bien la 6eme porte ? Elle n'en était plus sûre. _Tant pis, de toute façon il m'a dit que je pouvais demander à n'importe qui_.

Surmontant sa pudeur, elle se décida à toquer à la porte. Elle croisa les doigts pour tomber sur son ange. _Son ange ? T'es sérieuse là Saku ? Ce type est tout ce qu'il y a de plus louche, arrête de t'exciter pour rien et redescend de ton nuage. _Elle se reprit et attentit quelques secondes. Aucun bruit. Vraisemblablement, la chambre était vide. Elle s'apprétait à se tourner vers la suivante, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

« **Eh bien eh bien, tu es perdue ?** » demanda la voix, avec un très léger accent ironique.

La rose se retourna d'un bond, manquant de perdre son essui, retenu par un simple pli au dessus de sa poitrine. Voyant qu'il l'avait visiblement surprise, l'inconnu se mit à rire. Sakura rougit un peu, en pensant que ça avait failli être la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle se dévoilait devant un étranger. _Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude_, pensa-t-elle.

« **Je cherche D-Deidara**. » balbutia-t-elle.

« **Oh, mais c'est qu'il a de la veine, le petit** » répliqua l'inconnu.

Sakura trouvait sa remarque inapropriée, étant donné que cet homme était plus petit que Deidara, mais elle n'osa lui faire remarquer. Sans savoir pourquoi, la personne qui se trouvait devant elle lui inspirait de la crainte.

« **Je… Vous faites erreur, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt par hasard, et étant donné que je n'avais pas d'endroit où passer la nuit, il m'a gentiment proposé de loger ici, et il se trouve que je n'avais qu'une vieille chemise pour seul vêtement, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, et je ne tient pas à la remettre encore, donc puisqu'il me l'a proposé, je venais lui demander si il ne savait pas où je pourrais me dénicher une tenue** » dit-elle d'un trait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait à se maitriser devant ce personnage. Elle semblait totalement idiote, immature et vraiment pas professionnelle. Bref, elle se sentait _inférieure_.

L'homme, qui jusque là se trouvait dans l'ombre, s'avança dans le rayon de lumière provenant de l'applique la plus proche, et Sakura put enfin distinguer son visage. Étonnamment, il semblait très enfantin, en comparaison avec la voix grave avec laquelle il avait parlé. Il avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, cernés de longs cils noirs. Il était de quelques centimètres plus grand qu'elle, et seul le haut de son visage dépassait de son haut col noir. Il portait la même cape à nuage que Deidara et il semblait à Sakura qu'elle était d'ailleurs trop large pour lui, ses bras ne dépassant même pas un tant soit peu des manches.

« **Je vois.** » dit simplement l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges, en semblant réfléchir un instant, «** Je crois pouvoir vous trouver quelque chose qui vous irait, suivez moi.** » termina-t-il en tournant les talons. Sakura, sans dire un mot, le suivit. C'était comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à le suivre. Elle ne pouvait expliquer quoi, cependant.

Après être passé devant un certain nombre de portes, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit. Il entra et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, une petite pile de vêtements dans la main. Il la tendit à la kunoichi.

« **Cela devrait faire l'affaire **» dit-il d'une voix éteinte, semblable à un murmure.

Sakura était fascinée malgré elle par cet individu au visage d'enfant. Celui-ci avait la particularité d'être… presque dénué de traits humains, d'émotions, il était en quelque sorte, trop parfait, sans imperfections, sans défaut, et elle se surprit à le détailler intensément, ce que le ninja remarqua.

« **Je suis flatté de susciter chez vous un tel intérêt** » lui lança-t-il, une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

Sakura détourna vite les yeux, et prenant la pile que lui tendait le garçon, recula avant de reprendre

« **Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous dévisager **». s'excusa-t-elle, gênée de son comportement, qu'on lui avait toujours dit impoli.

« **Ce n'est rien. Je vais vous laisser retourner à votre chambre, vous devez être fatiguée. Ah, et au fait, je m'appelle Sasori**. » répondit-il.

« **Eh bien, merci à vous Sasori, pour les vêtements… Moi c'est Sakura** »

Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de le recroiser un jour, elle préférait se montrer polie avec son sauveur du soir. _C'est quoi encore ce nom ? après Ange, Sauveur du Soir … Baka…_ Sasori eut alors une réplique qui figea Sakura

« **Je sais**. »

* * *

Des appréciations ? J'aimerai connaitre votre avis, savoir si quelque chose peut-être amélioré, car bien sûr je sais que ma fic est LOIN d'être parfaite. J'ai besoin de vous pour me donner des conseils :))


	6. Chapter 6

**« Je sais. » **

Chapitre 6 :

_A Konoha …_

Naruto et Sai étaient de retour dans le bureau de l'Hokage. N'ayant pas vu revenir Sakura, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, car le jour avait laissé place à la nuit sombre et froide et qu'ils ne savaient pas où Sakura avait bien pu aller.

**« Vous êtes sûre que c'était la bonne chose à faire de laisser Sakura s'en aller seule ? »** demanda Naruto, un air inquiet sur le visage.

**« Crois moi, quand Sakura a une idée, il est bien inutile d'essayer de l'en dissuader. De toute façon, dans l'état où elle est, elle ne nous fait pas confiance alors à quoi bon la contrarier plus en la suivant. Il faut que je réfléchisse. A ce qui a pu lui arriver, et à ce que je peux faire pour lui rendre sa mémoire. Avant ça ça ne servirait à rien de vouloir la faire revenir au village »** répondit la blonde.

**« Je suis d'accord »** enchaina Sai **« mais qui sait sur qui elle risque de tomber dans la forêt… Je pense que ça pourrait être dangereux.»** dit-il.

**« Devrions-nous en parler aux autres ? »** demanda Naruto.

En effet, depuis le départ de Sakura, aucun de ses amis n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Tsunade avait préféré ne pas avertir les autres, pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais d'un autre côté on ne pourrait pas le leur cacher éternellement, ils finiraient bien par se rendre compte de son absence, et si ils découvraient qu'elle leur avait caché la vérité, ils en seraient blessés et surtout fâchés.

**« Pas encore »** déclara l'Hokage, **« je ne préfère pas les inquiéter de ça, surtout que nous n'en savons pas vraiment plus qu'eux **», continua-t-elle,** « il me sera impossible de répondre à leurs questions, et il ne faut pas qu'ils se détournent de leurs missions respectives, c'est un problème que nous devons gérer par nous-mêmes, et le plus vite possible. »** trancha-t-elle.

De son côté Sakura émergeait d'un profond sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne reconnut d'abord pas le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua la chambre sombre, la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, et sur sa table de nuit, une pile de vêtements noirs, avec sur le sommet un petit mot. Elle tendit le bras et le saisit, puis elle lut l'inscription « Tu t'es évanouie hier soir, je t'ai ramenée à ta chambre. J'espère que ta nouvelle tenue te plaira. » et se remémora les évènements de la veille. Évanouie ? Comment avait-elle pu s'évanouir comme ça ? Puis, une frayeur monta en elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sous ses draps. Elle était nue, toujours drapée dans sa serviette de bain blanche. Nerveuse et bientôt bouillonnante de rage, elle se leva d'un bond, saisit la pile d'habits et se rua dans la salle de bain.

Ce type… d'accord il l'avait ramenée à sa chambre, il aurait tout autant pu la laisser dans le couloir mais quand même qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire à son insu … Raaah …. _Sasori_ … L'avait-il touchée ? Ou simplement regardée ? Rien que cette pensée la dégouta. Mais peut-être l'avait-il simplement portée et déposée dans son lit. Comment savoir ? Il fallait qu'elle le voie pour s'en assurer.

Elle déplia le premier vêtement et le tint devant elle. _Ils se fichent de moi._ Il y avait là un top bustier, ou plutôt non, s'aperçut-elle en le retournant, un corset ! Entièrement noir, avec de la dentelle de la même couleur dans le haut et le bas, et fermé derrière par un long lacet en satin. Elle détailla l'objet. Non, elle ne mettrait pas ça. Elle avait toujours détesté ce genre de vêtement, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'était tout sauf son genre. Elle trouvait cela inconfortable, et trop … trop … vulgaire. Oui, voilà le mot, vulgaire. Avec ça, on aurait pu la prendre pour une prostituée. Cependant, elle n'avait rien d'autre. C'était donc ça ou la blouse verte. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Deidara de lui trouver autre chose ? Non, il avait été généreux de l'accueillir, elle était ici l'invitée, elle devait donc faire un effort pour ennuyer le moins possible son hôte. Tant pis, elle se résoudrait à porter cette chose.

Elle l'enfila et eux un mal fou à l'attacher. Les bras dans le dos, de profil devant le miroir, grimaçant à chaque acrobatie qu'elle faisait pour tenter de venir à bout de ce bout de tissus diabolique. Puis elle prit le deuxième habit. Elle découvrit un shorty noir, à la limite d'être un boxer tellement il était fin et court, en cuir semblait-il. Surpassant sa gêne, elle passa le short. Puis elle s'observa attentivement dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas si mal que ça après tout. On aurait même pu la qualifier de _sexy_. Mais elle n'aimait pas ce mot. De plus, elle devrait se montrer comme ça devant des inconnus, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Après s'être refait une beauté elle sortit de la salle de bain, et avec joie, constata qu'au crochet de sa porte pendait le long manteau à nuages rouges. Elle pourraittoujours se couvrir avec ça, se dit-elle, non sans soulagement.

Au même moment, 3 coups retentirent sur sa porte. Elle se dépêcha de saisir la cape noire et l'enfila d'un geste rapide. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Deidara.

**« Bonjour »** dit-il simplement, son unique œil visible scrutant la tenue de la kunoichi.

Flash Back !

_Autour de la grande table, les 9 nukenins étaient en pleine discussion … _

_« Elle ne soupçonne rien ? » demanda l'ancien épéiste du village de Kiri. _

_« Rien du tout, hm », répondit le sculpteur. « J'ai commis malgré moi une légère erreur en l'appelant par son prénom … _

_A ces mots, le leader se tendit sur sa chaise, et Deidara s'empressa de continuer._

_« … Mais j'ai pu rattraper le coup ! Ah, et, hm, j'ai malheureusement du lui dire que nous faisions partie d'une association qui traque les criminels. » termina-t-il, en lançant un regard au chef, redoutant sa réaction. Mais celui-ci restait immobile. _

_« Espèce d'imbécile, pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ?! Il va falloir jouer la comédie à cause de toi, idiot d'artiste… Pff tu ne réfléchis vraiment jamais avant de par… » s'éleva la voix du Jashiniste, avant d'être coupée par celle de Pein _

_« Silence Hidan ! » trancha-t-il. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants, tous le regardaient, dans l'attente du verdict presque divin. Hidan observait son supérieur, et bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Il verrait, ce prétentieux, cet être irrespectueux, cet hérétique … Il verrait bien, au Jugement Dernier, qui serait récompensé par Jashin, et il fera moins le malin! Mais en attendant, il se devait de lui obéir, s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être démembré. _

_« Je trouve », reprit Pein, « que c'est une idée à exploiter ». _

_Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds, Deidara le premier. En effet, le terme « idée à exploiter » sonnait comme un compliment d'honneur dans la bouche du leader. Il n'osa cependant pas se réjouir trop vite, et préféra attendre la suite sagement. _

_« Que voulez vous dire, chef ? » demanda la voix caverneuse de Zetsu noir. _

_« C'est simple. Étant donné qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien, nous pourrions utiliser ce qu'a dit Deidara comme une … Couverture ». Voyant les regards perdus et ahuris de ses subordonnés, Pein se décida à employer des mots plus clairs. Pour faire simple, disons qu'elle aura l'impression que nous sommes les … Justiciers. Ainsi nous pourrons obtenir tout ce que nous voudrons d'elle, y comprit qu'elle se retourne contre Konoha, le clan ennemi, et criminel. » conclut-il en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots. _

_« Que se passera-t-il si jamais elle recouvre la mémoire ? » demanda l'Uchiha, conscient des failles que la jeune fille creusait chaque jour un peu plus dans sa technique._

_« Aucun risque. Ta technique est fiable, n'est-ce pas Itachi ? » répondit le roux, bien qu'en soi personne n'avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait là d'une question._

_« Évidemment. » dit Itachi. _

_« Bien. A priori, cette technique est indétectable car très peu connue. Et a ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un moyen de l'annuler, c'est de tuer son utilisateur. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'arrivera pas. » répliqua calmement Pein. « Maintenant, Deidara, où se trouve-t-elle ? »_

_« Je l'ai emmenée dans une des chambres, elle y est en ce moment, hm. »_

_« Parfait. Sasori, tu sais ce que tu as à faire », dit Pein en faisant un signe de tête en direction du marionnettiste. « Et surtout, tu t'en tiens au plan, pas de vengeance. »_

_Celui-ci se leva sans un mot et sortit par la double porte. _

Fin du Flash Back.

_Alors comme ça le chef avait prévu qu'elle demanderait de nouveaux vêtements, hm, _pensa Deidara. _J'ai hâte de voir quelle tenue lui a choisi Sasori._

Sakura vit que le ninja blond la scrutait. Un instant, elle craignit que son long manteau s'était ouvert et laissait apparaitre sa tenue pour le moins… indécente. Elle baissa donc les yeux et constata avec soulagement que rien ne dépassait de cet immense habit. Puis elle se souvint que son interlocuteur l'avait saluée, et s'empressa de lui rendre son bonjour, pour éviter de passer pour une impolie, en plus du reste.

**« Vous portez votre manteau, hm ? »** la questionna Deidara, une mine étonnée sur le visage,** « vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de le porter, et encore moins à l'intérieur, c'est notre… marque de fabrique, signe d'appartenance si vous préférez. Nous ne le portons que lorsque nous sommes en déplacement ou que nous nous rendons en mission à l'extérieur. Ici, tout le monde sait qui est de la maison, vous n'avez pas à vous en encombrer »** termina-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire qui inspira à Sakura un curieux sentiment de sécurité. Etonnant de sa part, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire facilement confiance aux étrangers. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle appréciait cet homme. A l'inverse de Sasori, qui lui inspirait plutôt de la méfiance… Un détail la frappa cependant. Deidara l'avait tutoyée la veille alors que ce soir il s'était remis à la vouvoyer. Bof, sans doute n'était il pas très sûr de lui non plus, pensa-t-elle en retenant un sourire qui s'immisçait au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et tenta une réponse vague, pour éviter de longues et embarrassantes explications quant à sa tenue.

**« J'ai ressenti un courant d'air et ça m'a donné froid »** se contenta-t-elle de formuler.

**« Un courant d'air ici ? Hm, bizarre il n'y a pourtant pas d'ouvertures à proximité »**

Deidara s'amusait. Il savait que son coéquipier n'avait sûrement pas donné à la kunoichi la tenue la plus « couvrante » et il connaissait assez Sakura pour savoir qu'elle n'oserait jamais s'en plaindre ou en demander une autre, car cela l'exposerait et elle n'était pas comme ça. Alors, il « jouait » avec la jeune fille qui malgré son air imperturbable ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle.

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, hm, la tenue qu'on vous a procurée est-elle trop… légère ? »**

Un éclair de malice passa dans l'œil unique du ninja, et un instant Sakura se demanda si elle avait bien vu ou si s'était son imagination et si cet homme était aussi bienveillant qu'elle le pensait. Elle se ressaisit pour ne rien laisser transparaitre et répondit :

**« Eh bien, à vrai dire, oui, on peut dire ça. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais reprendre la route et je trouverai sans doute d'autres vêtements plus chauds en chemin »** conclut-elle en plantant son regard de jade dans celui du blond.

A ces mots, Deidara sursauta imperceptiblement. Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre. Cette fille n'allait pas s'installer comme ça sans poser de questions du jour au lendemain, il fallait la convaincre de rester. Et c'était sa mission.


End file.
